Dos partes de ti que amo
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel está revisando las diversas habitaciones del bunker hasta que en una de ellas encuentra una extraña llave que comienza a brillar y algo lo deja inconsciente durante un tiempo indefinido. Cuando vuelve a despertar, unos gritos llaman su atención y corre hacia el cuarto del rubio, descubriendo que se encuentra atado y una persona idéntica a él lo está lastimando.


**Título** : Dos partes de ti que amo.

 **Pareja:** Cas!buenoxDeanxCas!oscuro.

 **Rating** : M

 **Género:** Romance, Drama.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Castiel está revisando las diversas habitaciones del bunker hasta que en una de ellas encuentra una extraña llave que comienza a brillar y algo lo deja inconsciente durante un tiempo indefinido. Cuando vuelve a despertar, unos gritos llaman su atención y corre hacia el cuarto del rubio, descubriendo que se encuentra atado y una persona idéntica a él lo está lastimando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno mantuvo la mirada fija en su protegido, más bien, esos labios que se abrían y cerraban en palabras que no escuchaba, debido a que toda su atención se encontraba en esa apetecible boca. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a pensar en Dean como algo más que un amigo? Desconocía esa respuesta pero desde que lo notó, ya no pudo, ni quiso detenerse.

-¡Cas!- reaccionó ante ese grito.

-Mmm.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó gruñendo.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te acabo de decir?- se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente estás en las nubes.

-Lo siento…

-Como sea- se levantó suspirando- Sammy regresará al anochecer, así que traeré la cena.

-Sí.

El rubio se colocó su chaqueta antes de subir las escaleras para salir del bunker. El ángel se levantó suspirando y decidió que revisaría las habitaciones para hacer algo de tiempo, ya que a pesar de que un llevaban un tiempo ahí, había muchas cosas que desconocían sobre los hombres de letras y lo que se ocultaba en esas paredes. Estuvo curioseando por diferentes lugares hasta que los estantes en uno de los cuartos llamó su atención y se acercó.

-¿Una llave?

Quizás servía para abrir tener acceso a un lugar secreto, así que no dudó en tomarla pero esta comenzó a brillar y se vio en la obligación de cerrar los ojos. Estaba por abrirlos nuevamente cuando un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

Dolor. Como el que pocas veces había sentido gracias a su condición celestial lo forzó a despertar, levantándose despacio y miró a su alrededor curioso. La llave no se encontraba en la habitación pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse por eso, un grito captó toda su atención.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

-¿Dean…?

La sola idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su protegido o se encontrara en peligro, lo asustó de sobremanera y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta cuando descubrió que el menor se encontraba atado por las muñecas al cabecero de la cama mientras una persona idéntica a él estaba lastimándolo.

-¿Qué…?

-Vaya- dijo su copia exacta dándose la vuelta- Por fin has despertado, pensé que te perderías toda la diversión.

-¿Quién… eres?

-Es una pregunta bastante estúpida pero no podía esperar otra cosa de ti.

-¿Cas?- el rubio intercaló la mirada entre ambos mientras se quejaba por el cuchillo que permanecía enterrado en su muslo derecho- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Un cambia formas?

-Equivocado, cazador.

El otro Castiel hizo girar el cuchillo sin quitarlo de su lugar, provocando que el cazador soltara un grito de dolor mientras tironeaba de la cadena. El moreno intentó ayudarlo pero fue aventado contra la pared y su copia apareció frente a él.

-¿Quién… eres? Muéstrate…

-Soy Castiel.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, una parte al menos.

-La llave…

-Correcto, parece que no eres tan idiota como pensaba- le dio un golpe que lo arrojó al suelo- Ahora, sé un buen chico y disfruta el show.

Su parte malvada caminó hacia el rubio y chasqueó los dedos para dejarlo solo en bóxer antes de aparecer una larga aguja que clavó lentamente en un costado del abdomen del rubio, quien gritó retorciéndose sobre la cama.

-¡No lo lastimes!

Utilizó su gracia para alejarlo del menor y apareció frente a él, rompiendo las ataduras antes de curar sus heridas. El cazador se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento pero fueron los mismos que necesitó su versión oscura para atacarlo por la espalda y empujarlo contra la pared, dejándolo encerrado en un círculo de fuego sagrado.

-Bien, puritano, quédate tranquilo mientras disfruto lo que tanto deseamos.

-¡Aléjate de Dean!

-¿O qué?- apareció tras el rubio tomándolo por el cuello y lo dejó contra la pared.

-Basta, Cas…

-Si tan solo supieras lo que tanto deseo, Dean, ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa por la cabecita del ángel virgen cada vez que te mira?- se inclinó para lamer su oído despacio- Cas desea tanto tocarte, besarte, abrazarte, hacerte el amor y marcarte una y otra vez, reclamarte como su posesión.

-¡Cállate!- gritó el moreno apretando los puños- ¡Deja ir a Dean! Es a mí a quien quieres… lo que sea que hizo esa llave… yo lo provoqué.

-Y te debo las gracias por eso- afirmó sonriendo- Tantas veces que fantaseamos con este atractivo cazador y ahora será todo mío, yo haré lo que tanto deseas, Cas y no has tenido las agallas para hacerlo.

-¡Aléjate de él!- gritó desesperado.

-¿Qué opinas ahora del puritano, Dean?- éste mantenía el ceño fruncido- Todo lo que quiere hacer contigo, la forma enfermiza en que te ama pero ya vez, su cobardía es mucho mayor.

-Hijo de perra.

-Pero yo soy diferente- hizo aparecer otra aguja en su mano y la enterró en el hombro derecho del menor.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

-Siempre me ha gustado tu bravuconería.

El moreno comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando su parte oscura inmovilizó al cazador contra la pared antes de enterrar cuatro largas agujas en su torso. Los gritos rápidamente inundaron el cuarto y a los pocos segundos no pudo seguir soportándolo, cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba.

-Por favor...- suplicó enterrando los dedos en el suelo- Detente…- su versión malvada volteó a verlo- Es verdad… estoy enamorado de Dean y no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo… soy un cobarde… como lo he sido todos estos años… por favor ya basta… no lastimes lo que más amo.

-Cas…- susurró el rubio cayendo al suelo cuando fue liberado del poder del ángel- Perdóname… yo también fui un cobarde…

-Dean…

-Estaba tan asustado con lo que sentía… que no me di cuenta de que te lastimaba… lo siento…- esas esmeraldas lo observaron con intensidad- Yo también te amo, Cas.

-Dean- una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

-Par de idiotas- dijo el otro ángel suspirando- Son tal para cual.

Se inclinó colocando dos dedos en la frente del rubio para curar sus heridas antes de liberar a Castiel del círculo de fuego sagrado. Éste corrió hacia donde se encontraba su protegido y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego darle un tímido beso.

-Reitero lo dicho, eres un puritano, Cas.

Su versión oscura jaló al rubio de la muñeca y en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, le dio un apasionado beso que se volvía más demandante a cada momento antes de empujarlo sobre la cama. Castiel los observaba sonrojado y su copia le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Ahora, Cas, tienes una decisión que tomar, ¿Seguirás comportándote como un puritano o nos aprovechamos de este rubito ahora que está a nuestro merced?

-Yo…- se frotó las manos con curiosidad.

-¡¿De quién te piensas aprovechar, bastardo?!- replicó el cazador.

-No lo niegues, deseas tenernos y que nosotros te poseamos- el menor se sonrojó- Admítelo, te encanta la idea de ser sometido por un ángel.

-Eso… ¡Cállate!

-Y ahora cumplirás tus fantasías por partida doble.

El moreno dio un paso atrás al comprender lo que quería hacer su lado oscuro pero éste solo se rio antes de subir a la cama a gatas para inmovilizar al rubio con su poder y le dio otro demandante beso que los dejó jadeando a ambos. Castiel se dio la vuelta muy avergonzado pero cuando escuchó un ronco gemido, se giró a mirar, encontrándose con esas esmeraldas teñidas por la excitación mientras el ángel lo masturbaba con una mano y con la otra lo sujetaba por el cabello con fuerza.

-Cas…- lo llamaron esos apetecibles labios.

-Vamos puritano, no puedes negarle algo a una belleza como esta, al menos yo no lo haré.

Observó cómo su versión oscura terminaba por desnudar ese perfecto cuerpo antes de colocar dos dedos en esa cautivante boca, los cuales fueron lamidos con lascivia. El moreno tragó saliva con dificultad antes de acercarse, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Se moría de la vergüenza con la escena que observaba pero tendría que ser un grandísimo idiota para desaprovechar tamaña oportunidad de cumplir sus más sucias fantasías con su supuesto "amigo", porque lo que sentía por el rubio, no era amistoso, ni fraterno.

-Eso es puritano, tendremos una divertida fiesta y tú serás el juguete principal- observó al menor- Un atractivo y obediente juguete.

-Hijo de perra- siseó el cazador jadeando.

-La única perra aquí eres tú, que te atreves a provocarme con tus acciones.

El cazador gruñó de dolor cuando el primer dedo incursionó en su interior sin ningún cuidado. Castiel lo miró con preocupación pero fue jalado por su copia y dejado sobre el menor, encontrándose de frente con esas esmeraldas dilatadas por el placer. Su curiosidad pudo mucho más y se inclinó a besarlo con cariño, siendo correspondido de la misma forma pero se apartó cuando fue despojado de toda su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó avergonzado.

-El sexo se disfruta mejor sin ropa, puritano- canturreó su versión oscura- Y se me acaba de ocurrir algo genial.

Castiel lo observó con desconfianza y se sobresaltó cuando fue empujado hacia adelante, quedando con las piernas abiertas alrededor de los hombros del rubio y su virilidad a escasos centímetros de esos labios pecaminosos. El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando comprendió a lo que se refería el ángel.

-Así es, Cas, cumplirás una de tus mayores fantasías- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y miró al cazador- Esos deliciosos labios te darán la mejor de las felaciones.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el aludido.

-No te hagas el virgen, Dean, seguramente no es la primera vez que tendrás algo tan grande en tu boca.

-¡Cállate, animal!

-Jajajajaja, me encanta esa boquita tan sucia que tienes, ahora sé un buen chico y ábrela bien para nuestro puritano- al no obtener respuesta, introdujo dos dedos en ese estrecho interior.

-¡Aaaahhh!- apretó la mandíbula adolorido.

-¿Obedecerás o te la meto así?- embistió con fuerza en su interior.

-¡Detente!- apretó los puños sobre la cama- Eres un hijo de puta, maldito ángel, voy a rostizarte en aceite sagrado y bailaré sobre tu tumba.

-Cuando quieres, Dean pero primero seré yo quien te la meta tan a fondo que no querrás que te la saque- afirmó con arrogancia- Ahora abre la boca, vamos a quitarle lo puritano a Cas.

El menor lo tomó por la cintura para acomodarlo antes de introducirse su hombría en la boca. El moreno arqueó la espalda por lo inesperadamente placentero de la situación y al cabo de unos minutos era él quien movía las caderas para embestir esa lujuriosa boca. El rubio hizo algo muy placentero con su boca antes de enterrarle los dedos en la piel y giró un poco la cabeza, observando como su versión oscura lo penetraba de una sola vez e imponía un ritmo rápido desde el inicio.

-¿Te gusta, puritano?- preguntó divertido- Es mucho mejor que tus fantasías más húmedas ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- admitió sonrojado.

-Buen chico.

Castiel volvió a centrar su atención en su protegido, quien lo observaba notablemente excitado mientras usaba esa experta lengua para llevarlo cada vez más cerca del clímax hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Deeeeaaaaannn!

Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse de las fuertes sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo y se apartó un poco, quedando sentado sobre el abdomen del rubio y lo miró fijamente, un poco de su esencia había manchado esos labios y se inclinó a lamerlo con lujuria, recibiendo una palmada en el trasero.

-Dean…- jadeó

-¡Caaaasss! Aaaahhhh… quiero follarte… Aaaaaahhhh… ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

El moreno se giró a observar a su otra versión, quien embestía al rubio con fuerza mientras jadeaba pesadamente. Ambos compartieron una larga mirada y lo jaló por la muñeca antes de darle un lujurioso beso. Castiel se sintió extraño al hacer eso con una parte de sí mismo pero cuando las manos del cazador recorrieron su trasero, comenzó a excitarse y correspondió con la misma pasión.

-¡Aaaaaahhh….! Caaaassss… Caaaaaasss… Oh Dios… Maaaasss… ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Caaaaass Maaasss!

Su versión opuesta se separó lamiendo sus labios antes de aumentar las frenéticas embestidas y se corrió con un gruñido de placer. El moreno tragó saliva con dificultad cuando sintió la dura erección del cazador frotarse contra su trasero. Rápidamente fue jalado sobre su otro yo y el rubio se acomodó tras su cuerpo, repartiendo besitos por su espalda mientras lo preparaba con sumo cuidado, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Castiel observó a su copia y se inclinó a besarlo, siendo recibido con fiereza.

-Te amo, Cas…- susurró su protegido al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba despacio, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la nueva intromisión.

-Dean… Mmm…

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco…- admitió jadeando.

-Solo es al comienzo- dijo su lado oscuro- Luego te gustará tanto que no querrás que te la saquen, ¿Verdad, Dean?

-Cierra la boca- gruñó agitado.

Castiel movió sus caderas con timidez, le gustaba que el menor fuera delicado y considerado con él pero en ese momento se sentía bastante excitado, especialmente cuando las embestidas fueron directo a su próstata.

-¡Deeeaaannn! ¡Aaaaahhh Maaasss!

-Caaass… Caaaass… te sientes geniaaall… Aaaaahhh Caaaasss…

La mano del rubio serpenteó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la virilidad de su versión oscura, masturbándolo con rapidez. Los tres gemían excitados y solo bastaron unos segundos para que el cazador llegara al orgasmo, soltando un gruñido mientras se corría en su interior, al mismo tiempo que su copia se corría en la mano del menor.

-¿Estás bien, Cas…?- preguntó entre jadeos su protegido.

-Sí, Dean…

-Recién estamos comenzando- dijo el otro ángel apareciendo tras el rubio- ¿Listo para la siguiente ronda?

Castiel jamás pensó que el sexo sería algo tan placentero, ni mucho menos que esa extraña situación originada por la llave, le daría una de las mejores tardes de su existencia angelical. Cuando los tres quedaron rendidos sobre la cama, el rubio tomó la mano de ambos para darles un pequeño beso.

-Dean- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Cas puritano, Cas malvado, no importa cuál de los dos, amo todo de Cas.

La versión buena del ángel se acurrucó contra su protegido dándole un beso en la mejilla y su otra parte, se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio dormía profundamente mientras roncaba manteniendo los labios entreabiertos.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces, puritano?

-Porque tú me diste el valor para estar con Dean de esta forma…

-Siempre lo has tenido, Cas- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla- No eres un cobarde, es solo que amas tanto a este rubito idiota que antepones sus deseos por sobre los tuyos pero está bien ser egoísta a veces.

-No soy lo que Dean desea… tú sí…

-Idiota- le dio un golpecito en la frente- Soy una parte de ti y tú de mí, sin importar cuál, Dean nos ama así.

-Tienes razón- sonrió observándolo.

-Y si quieres doble diversión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Su versión oscura le guiñó un ojo antes de extender la mano con la que sostenía la lleva y Castiel también la tomó. La blanca luz los envolvió a ambos antes de que se extinguiera. El moreno dejó la llave sobre el velador para acomodarse contra el cuerpo de su protegido. Su versión oscura tenía razón, sin importar cual parte dominara en ese momento, Dean lo amaba tal cual era y eso era lo único importante.

-Te amo, mi terco cazador.

Depositó un suave beso en los labios del menor y éste se giró para pegarse a su cuerpo mientras roncaba ligeramente. Estaba muy agradecido por como resultaron las cosas y tenía la certeza que en un futuro no tan lejano, volverían a hacer uso de esa llave, al menos Castiel se encargaría de que así fuera.


End file.
